


Um Mitternacht am Galgenbaum

by mainecoon76



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, New Beginnings, Survivor Guilt, and because I'm proud of it dammit, but I'll post it here for the sake of completeness, racism and homophobic slurs on the villain's side, shameless self-indulgent rpg fic, warnings for graphic language
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/pseuds/mainecoon76
Summary: Der zwergische Ki-Adept Riley ist nach seiner dramatischen Flucht aus dem Scotsprawl in der Schattenwelt von Hamburg untergetaucht. Kontakt pflegt er nur zu seinem neuen Runner-Team und zu seinem Mitbewohner Hauke, einem orkischen Straßenkämpfer mit intellektueller Ader. Als Hauke verschwindet, gerät Riley ins Visier seiner früheren Arbeitgeber – und macht Entdeckungen, die seine neu gewonnene Stabilität ins Wanken bringen.





	Um Mitternacht am Galgenbaum

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more self-indulgent than anything I’ve ever written before. It started off as a collection of ideas for Riley’s background – he’s my pen-and-paper RP character – and evolved into a story that ate my brain and prevented me from writing the next chapter of Slight Air. I’m basically doing this for myself and for my roleplaying group, meaning the players behind Violet, Brazzo and Puck (plus our game master, who doesn’t get an appearance, sorry about that.) That’s also why I wrote it in German.
> 
> In case anyone else reads this, please cut me some slack with the worldbuilding. I’m not a game master for Shadowrun, I don’t own any sourcebooks, and my knowledge of the world is based on my experience as a player plus a bit of internet research. I’m sure there are mistakes and inconsistencies with Shadowrun lore. Please excuse this, it’s not meant to be a publishable Shadowrun novel, but an engaging tale about guilt and grief, about friendship and new beginnings.
> 
> Oh, and it is inspired by the song “The Hanging Tree”, which is why I chose the title:
> 
> _Are you, are you_  
>  Coming to the tree  
> Where I told you to run  
> So we'd both be free.  
> Strange things did happen here  
> No stranger would it be  
> If we met at midnight  
> In the hanging tree. 
> 
> (The Hanging Tree, from The Hunger Games: Mockingjay)

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal als Straßenratte im Venedig des Nordens ende.

Zugegeben, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Wenigstens bin ich raus aus den Scotsprawl, was ein Wunder ist, wenn einem die Gorillas von Transys im Nacken sitzen. Dabei hatte ich damals noch gar keine Kontakte in die so genannte „Schattenwelt“ – dreckige Hinterhöfe und leere Lagerhallen oder stinkige Docks nach Sonnenuntergang, aber das hört sich nicht so poetisch an. Jedenfalls war das wohl Anfängerglück. Das, und die Magie.

Inzwischen komme ich auf Deutsch ganz gut klar, und Hamburg bietet gute Möglichkeiten für Schattenläufer. Hier gibt es die richtige Mischung aus Industrie und Politik, High Society, Korruption und Verbrechen, so dass man immer irgendwelche Jobs findet, wenn man nur weiß, wo man suchen muss. Wir machen ganz gut Geld in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht kann ich mir bald sogar wieder eine Wohnung leisten. Eine richtige Wohnung, nicht den halbfertigen Bau ohne Wasser und Heizung, den ich mir jetzt mit Hauke teile. Irgendwo muss man ja schlafen.

Hauke sagt, dass die „Wolkenstadt“ ursprünglich mal als Luxusviertel für die Reichen gedacht war: eine glitzernde Enklave hoch über den Kanälen von Hamburg, mit Aufzugschächten aus silbernem Glas und schwebenden Gärten, von denen man einen Ausblick weit über die Nordsee hat. Ich kann es mir vorstellen, denn so ähnlich sieht auch die Zentrale von Transys in Edinburgh aus. Oh, ich kenne den Luxus. „So vergeht der Ruhm der Welt“, sagt man doch.

Der Ruhm der Wolkenstadt verging jedenfalls, noch bevor sie fertig war. Heute wohnen hier nur ein paar Squatter wie Hauke und ich. Wir klettern jeden Tag durch die leeren Aufzugschächte, die längst nicht mehr silbern sind, und bekommen dafür einen kostenlosen Schlafplatz und halbwegs Schutz vor Gesindel. An guten Tagen, wenn der Smog sich verzieht und der Ostwind den Gestank nach totem Fisch über die Nordsee fortträgt, ist es hier beinahe schön.

Heute ist kein guter Tag.

Hauke ist schon zu Hause, als ich die Stahltür zu unserer Wohnung hinter mir schließe. Er hockt im Schneidersitz in der Ecke, die er „Küche“ nennt, und erhitzt Sojapaste über einem Campingkocher. Ich lasse mich auf meine Matratze fallen, und Hauke reicht mir einen Teller mit Essen, das wie Scheiße aussieht.

„Alles gutgegangen?“

Ich nicke mit vollem Mund. Es war ein leichter Job, wahrscheinlich weil wir immer besser werden. Auch dabei hatte ich Glück: das Team, das ich hier gefunden habe, passt gut zusammen und ist effizient. Außerdem geht mir keiner von ihnen auf die Nerven und sie haben auch nichts gegen Zwerge. Mit rassistischen Arschlöchern arbeite ich nicht zusammen.

„Riley, ich muss dich was fragen,“ kündigt Hauke an.

„Mmmmmh?“

Er starrt auf seinen Teller. Normalerweise ist er nicht so zimperlich, und mein Nacken beginnt zu kitzeln. Er begegnet meinem Blick und verdreht die Augen.

“Mann, jetzt reg dich nicht gleich auf. Warnt dich dein _Mana_ schon wieder?“

Es klingt bitter, wie er _Mana_ sagt. Kein Wunder, die Magie hat ihm schließlich übel mitgespielt. Ich sage nichts dazu, aber das erwartet er auch nicht.

„Ich habe nur etwas in der Matrix gefunden, was mich interessiert. Aber der Zugang ist verschlüsselt. Du hast doch einen Decker im Team?“

„Klar. Brazzo ist gut.“

„Was würde er nehmen?“

„Um an die Info zu kommen? Keine Ahnung. Ich gebe dir seine Commlink-Nummer, frag ihn selbst.“ Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Seit wann interessieren dich denn verschlüsselte Webseiten?“

„Och, nur so langweiliges Wissenschaftszeug,“ behauptet Hauke. Ich sehe an seinen zuckenden Ohren, dass er lügt oder jedenfalls nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt, aber das interessiert mich eigentlich auch nicht. Wir sind keine engen Freunde, nur Kumpel, die ein bisschen auf einander aufpassen.

Über Hauke Feddersen muss man wissen, dass er als kleiner Junge Wissenschaftler werden wollte. Er war Klassenbester und träumte von einer Karriere in Biologie und Genetik, um eines Tages als Professor bahnbrechende Forschungen über die Interaktion von Mana und Phänotyp bei Subtypen von Metamenschen zu veröffentlichen. Aber das Schicksal hat einen kranken Humor. Während der Pubertät verwandelte er sich selbst in einen Ork, und seine Eltern waren nicht reich genug, um ihn zu unterstützen.

Hier in den Schatten hört man überall die gleichen Geschichten. Connor hatte doch recht. Aber das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht mehr.

Jedenfalls ist er so in der Gang gelandet, ein orkischer Straßenkämpfer, der bis heute eine altmodische Buchausgabe von Darwins „Entstehung der Arten“ als kostbaren Besitz hütet. Er hat mir das alles mal bei einem Bier erzählt – echtes Bier, das ich von einem erfolgreichen Run mitgebracht hatte – und im Gegenzug weiß er jetzt, dass ich aus dem Scotsprawl geflohen bin. Von Transys habe ich nichts gesagt, und von Connor schon gar nicht. Ich wünschte ja selbst, ich könnte das alles vergessen.

 

Meditationsübungen sind der erträglichste Teil meines Tages. Wenn meine Sinne gleichzeitig hypersensibel und extrem fokussiert sind, bin ich vollständig bei mir selbst. Pure Macht läuft wie ein elektrischer Strom durch meine Adern, und mein Körper wird zu einer Waffe von übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit und tödlicher Präzision. Das ist mein innerstes Wesen, mein Grund zu leben, und ich lasse das Mana durch Geist und Körper fließen, während ich in endloser Wiederholung die komplizierten Kampftechniken durchlaufe.

Als ich in die farblose Realität zurückkehre, spricht Hauke leise in sein Commlink. Ich kann es ausblenden, weil es auf Deutsch ist. Man sollte seine Nase nicht dahin stecken, wo sie nichts zu suchen hat, sonst verliert man sie am Ende.

 

Wie immer nach einem erfolgreichen Run vergeht der nächste Tag mit Schießübungen und Langeweile. Brazzo und Puck erinnern sich wieder an ihren respektablen Broterwerb, und Violet – ach, keine Ahnung, was Violet zwischen den Runs macht. Ich habe sie nie gefragt. Hauke ist mit seinen Hafenhaien unterwegs, und darüber will ich so wenig wie möglich wissen.

Abends ruft Violet an und fragt, ob ich mit in die Kneipe komme, wo ein paar trashige Kultfolgen von Karl Kombatmage laufen. Ich habe nach dem Run ein paar Nuyen übrig und die Sojakotze hängt mir zum Hals raus, deshalb kommt mir der Vorschlag gerade recht. Violet ist auch vom Fach, und so geraten wir in eine Diskussion über magische Theorie und Kampfstrategien, weshalb ich Haukes Anruf auf dem Commlink verpasse. Nur ein paar Minuten später rufe ich zurück, aber er geht nicht ran. Wahrscheinlich inzwischen auf dem Bike unterwegs, denke ich und werde von einer lauten Streiterei zwischen zwei Schlägertypen abgelenkt, die beide ihre Ärmel hochkrempeln. Violet und ich schließen eine Wette ab, aber der Besitzer der Kneipe geht mit dem Taser dazwischen. Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst um seine billigen Möbel.

Als ich abends nach Hause komme, ist Hauke nicht da. Ich hole mir eine Tasse Wasser und säubere meine Waffen, die das eigentlich gar nicht nötig haben, sorgfältig, bis nachts um zwei. Dann mache ich das Licht aus, aber schlafen kann ich nicht, jedenfalls nicht tief. Magie summt in meinem Kopf und prickelt auf meiner Haut. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Regen prasselt auf das unfertige Blechdach, laut und unregelmäßig durch die Sturmböen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen rufe ich Brazzo an.

„Tut mir leid.“ Mein Decker-Kollege klingt beleidigt. „Meine Arbeit ist vertraulich. Ich darf dir nichts sagen.“

Ich habe keine Geduld für diesen Quatsch.

„Mein Kumpel ist wahrscheinlich in Gefahr.“

„Kann schon sein.“

„Und?“

„Er hat ausdrücklich um Stillschweigen gebeten.“ Wenigstens hört sich Brazzo jetzt ein wenig bedauernd an.

„Hör zu, ich weiß ja selbst, dass es mich nichts angeht…“

„Sag ich doch.“

„… aber er hat versucht, mich anzurufen.“

„Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren, Riley.“

Während ich noch mit den Zähnen knirsche, klappert es am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann meldet sich eine andere Stimme, viel zu ausgeschlafen für mein übernächtigtes Hirn: „ _Madhainn mhat_ , Riley! Guten Morgen! Haben wir ein kleines Problem?“

„ _Wir_ haben keins,“ widerspricht Brazzo trocken. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse meinen Kopf mit einem _Klonk!_ gegen die Betonwand fallen.

„Hallo Puck. Ja, haben wir.“

„Vermisste Person? Schlimme Sache, das. Was war das für ein Typ?“

Das ist meine Chance.

„Ein Wissenschaftler,“ behaupte ich. „Ork. Na ja, früher war er Wissenschaftler. Er interessiert sich für Biologie und Genetik. Ich glaube,“ fahre ich kühn fort, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, „dass es hier um Wissenschaft geht. Vielleicht hat er eine wichtige Entdeckung gemacht?“

Ich spare mir die Details, denn von Biologie habe ich keinen Schimmer.

Puck pfeift leise durch die Zähne.

„Wir arbeiten hier gerade,“ seufzt Brazzo, der ahnt, dass ich schon halb gewonnen habe. „Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit. Dann sehen wir, was wir für deinen Freund tun können.“

„Kumpel,“ rutscht es mir heraus, bevor ich mich bremsen kann. _Freund_ klingt nach einer schicken Maisonette in Edinburgh, nach echtem Single Malt, und nach –

Ich kann beinahe hören, wie Puck am anderen Ende der Leitung die Augenbrauen hochzieht. „Meinetwegen,“ sagt er gedehnt. „Ich bin frühestens heute Nachmittag frei. Wenn du früher loswillst, musst du’s wohl alleine versuchen. Aber hören wir mal, was unser Decker hier so weiß.“

Die Verbindung bricht ab. Ich lade meine Waffen und klettere in den Aufzugschacht. Auf halbem Weg hinunter erreicht mich eine Textnachricht von Brazzo; ein Wort nur, aber meine Finger verlieren fast den Halt auf dem blanken Metall.

_Transys._

 

„Ich suche _Beast_ ,“ informiere ich die ledergewandete Trollfrau, die einige Straßen weiter mit einem gigantischen Hoverbike in einem Hauseingang abhängt. Sie ist locker doppelt so groß wie ich und hat zwei kybernetische Arme. Die Typen um sie herum sind bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Alle tragen auf ihren Jacken den skelettierten Hai, den ich auch von Haukes Outfit kenne. Bisher hat noch niemand versucht, mir ans Bein zu pinkeln. Das wäre auch keine gute Idee.

„Wieso?“, will die Trollin wissen. Nett von ihr, dass sie fragt. Vielleicht überrascht es sie, dass ich nicht schreiend weglaufe.

„Wir squatten zusammen. Er ist gestern Abend verschwunden. Ich glaube, er ist in Schwierigkeiten.“

„Und?“

Meine Fresse, kann die Alte auch ganze Sätze reden? Hauke ist doch viel zu intelligent für diese Bande.

„Habt ihr irgendwas gesehen?“

Die Trollin funkelt mich misstrauisch an und stochert mit einem kybernetischen Zeigefinger zwischen ihren Zähnen.

„Nee,“ sagt sie. Ich hole schon tief Lust, aber sie redet tatsächlich weiter. „Beast war komisch gestern. Mit dem Hirn woanders. So um…,“ sie runzelt die Stirn, das Denken scheint sie anzustrengen, „um sieben ist er abgehauen. Ohne sein Bike. Seitdem hat er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen.“

„In welche Richtung ist er gegangen?“

Sie macht eine vage Armbewegung. „Mommes Nachtclub. War wohl gut, ich hab ihn nicht rauskommen sehen.“

Ein paar Ganger um sie herum lachen anzüglich.

Ich drücke der Frau einen Schein in die Hand, den sie kommentarlos in der Hosentasche verschwinden lässt.

“He!”, ruft sie mir nach, als ich mich zum Gehen wende. “Wenn du was findest, schick mir ‘ne Nachricht. Chantal von den Hafenhaien. Kennt hier jeder.”

Um sieben also. Das war kurz vor seinem Anruf, und er war nicht auf seinem Bike unterwegs. Höchstens mit irgendwem im Bett, aber dann müsste er jetzt ja mal fertig sein.

Außerdem sagt mir mein Instinkt, dass es nicht so war.

 

Mommes Nachtclub ist um diese Zeit leer. Der Inhaber betreibt eine versiffte Kneipe, weswegen das Etablissement immerhin nicht geschlossen ist. Er sieht mich über den Tresen hinweg missmutig an. Ich bin solche Blicke gewöhnt, denn manche Norms mögen keine Zwerge, aber in dieser Gegend gibt es so viele Metamenschen, dass Momme wahrscheinlich nur unausgeschlafen ist.

Und an einen Ork aus der Hafenhai-Gang kann er sich schon gar nicht erinnern. Auch nicht, als ich viel zu viele Nuyen über die Theke wandern lasse, verdammt, Hauke schuldet mir was. Erst als ich das Angebot mit meiner Knarre unterstreiche, fällt ihm ein, dass da schon ganz früh am Abend ein Handgemenge war. Die Bullen haben den Kerl mitgenommen. Na ja, sahen jedenfalls aus wie Bullen, wer weiß das schon so genau. Nein, er hat sie nicht überprüft. Wenn die hier mal genauer schauen, wird ihm der Laden am Ende noch geschlossen.

Ich verstehe selbst nicht, warum mir der kalte Schweiß ausbricht. Die Welt ist gefährlich, keiner weiß das besser als ich. Und wenn Hauke sich verzockt hat, habe ich die Wohnung eben für mich alleine.

„Was hat er hier gemacht?“, will ich wissen.

„Oh. Nichts weiter. Hat nur einen Sojakaffee bestellt und mit seinem Commlink rumgespielt. Keine Ahnung, was der hier wollte.“

Er wollte…

Meine Finger trommeln auf den Tresen.

In meinem alten Job kennt man die Orte, an denen man am wenigsten auffällt. Geschäftige Plätze, volle Einkaufzentren. Laute, stickige Nachtclubs. Sie bieten Sicherheit in der Menge. Er wollte irgendwas in der Matrix machen, etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es gefährlich war. Aber der Club war nicht sicher genug.

Dumpfe Übelkeit drückt auf meine Magengrube. Wahrscheinlich ist es schon längst zu spät.

Ich schreibe Momme die Nummer meines Reservecommlinks auf eine Serviette, er soll mich anrufen, wenn ihm noch was einfällt. Bald habe ich vom letzten Run keine Kohle mehr übrig. Dann folge ich der kalten Spur durch den Hintereingang, durch den die Typen verschwunden sein sollen, aber das ist genauso zwecklos, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Völlig unmöglich, hier noch etwas weiter zu verfolgen: Niemand war da, niemand hat etwas gesehen.

 

Am späten Nachmittag treffe ich mich mit meinem Team in unserem Stammcafé in der Speicherstadt. Als ich die drei erwartungsvollen Gesichter sehe, überkommt mich zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Dankbarkeit. Sie müssten nicht hier sein. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass sich jemand um meine Angelegenheiten kümmert.

Eigentlich ist das hier ja noch nicht mal meine Angelegenheit.

„Transys, sagst du,“ wende ich mich an Brazzo. „Er hat sich mit Transys angelegt? Rumgeschnüffelt?“

Unser Decker macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er in einen Essigschwamm gebissen, aber er nickt.

Violet lehnt sich zurück und tippt in ihr Commlink. „Transys Neuronet,“ liest sie vor. „Britischer AA-Konzern mit Sitz im Silikon Glen, Edinburgh, Scotsprawl. Spezialisiert auf Forschung im Bereich Matrix, Bioware und Cyberware. Fusionierte nach dem Matrixcrash 2.0 mit Erika und Novatech zu NeoNET.“

„Man hat die Strukturen weitgehend intakt gelassen, das war rentabler.“ Ich rühre in meinem kalten Sojakaffee, ohne ihn zu trinken.

Brazzo zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Violet runzelt die Stirn und tippt weiter. Puck wirft mir einen klugen Blick zu. Mein schottischer Akzent ist nicht zu verbergen, und es ist nicht schwer, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen.

„Er ist nur dein Kumpel, meinst du, nicht dein Freund,“ sagt Puck schließlich. „Transys ist stärker als wir. Das ist ganz schön gefährlich. Warum willst du das riskieren?“

Gute Frage. Ich verdränge die alten Gefühle, die an die Oberfläche sprudeln wollen, Schuld und Angst, Neonlichter auf regenglänzendem Asphalt, eine rote Flatline auf meinem Display. 

„Vielleicht bin ich noch nicht lange genug im Geschäft,“ raunze ich ihn an, obwohl sein Einwand völlig berechtigt ist, „aber ich habe immer noch ein bisschen Anstand im Leib. Du würdest doch auch wollen, dass jemand nach dir sucht, oder?“

Puck nickt mit einem leichten Lächeln, als hätte ich gerade seine Erwartungen bestätigt.

„Also schön.“ Violet streicht sich die kinnlangen blonden Haare hinter das Ohr und sieht von einem zum anderen. „Wir unterhalten uns ein anderes Mal darüber, wer hier wem einen Gefallen tut und was das ganze wert ist. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal zusammenfassen, was…“

Sie unterbricht sich, als mein Commlink summt. Mein zweites Commlink. Das Commlink, dessen Nummer ich Momme gegeben habe.

Es ist eine Textnachricht, leuchtende blaue Buchstaben auf schwarzem Untergrund. Ich muss sie zweimal lesen, und Entsetzen kriecht meine Wirbelsäule hoch wie ein missglückter Zauberspruch.

 _Guten Abend, Archie Sutherland! Ich war hocherfreut, Sie auf dem Überwachungsvideo von Mommes Nachtclubs zu sehen. Bis heute bedaure ich Ihr plötzliches Ausscheiden aus meiner Abteilung. Ihr orkischer Freund ist noch am Leben, möglicherweise lässt sich seine Freilassung bewirken._ _Wenn Sie sich heute Abend um 22 Uhr ohne Begleitung in der Alster-Lounge einfinden, können wir unsere geschäftlichen Differenzen besprechen. Fragen Sie nach Helmut Riemenschneider. Herzlichst, R. Edison._

Während ich noch einen instinktiven Schwall von Panik und Mana niederkämpfe, summt das Commlink ein zweites Mal. Diesmal ist es eine Bildnachricht.

Das Gerät gleitet mir aus den Fingern. Magische Energie schießt durch meinen Körper, und ich presse beide Hände vor den Mund, um nicht auf den Tisch zu kotzen.

Am Fahnenmast vor den blinden Fenstern einer Bauruine baumelt die Leiche eines Mannes. Lange dunkle Haare kleben an seinen Wangen, nass von Regen und Blut, aber ich erkenne sein Gesicht, die aufgeschlagenen Lippen, hellgraue Augen, die blicklos in die Kamera starren. Über einem spitzen Elfenohr glitzert das Metallimplantat eines professionellen Deckers. Die Arme enden in blutigen Stümpfen.

„Gottverdammte Rattenficker.“ Meine eigene Stimme scheint irgendwo anders her zu kommen, laut, durchdringend im engen Café. „Ich weide sie aus. Alle.“

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich bin und was ich hier will, aber meine Waffe liegt in meiner Hand und mehr brauche ich nicht. Aus weiter Ferne dringen Rufe an mein Ohr, Geschirr klirrt, aber ich bin schon halb aus dem Laden draußen, ich laufe zu Fuß in die beschissene Transys-Zentrale im beschissenen Silikon Glen, wenn es sein muss. „Raus hier,“ zischt eine Stimme in mein Ohr, Violet, sagt mir mein Hirn, „schnell“, und sie schiebt mich an der Schulter durch die Tür, wo Puck schon ein Hovertaxi herbei gewunken hat. Eingezwängt zwischen Violet und Brazzo sickert die Wirklichkeit wieder zu mir durch.

Brazzo hält das Commlink in der Hand, das Display ist schwarz. Sein schmales Gesicht ist blasser als sonst, und er pult mit den Fingern am ausgefransten Saum seines Pullovers.

Violet legt mir eine Hand auf den Arm. „Steck die Waffe weg,“ sagt sie ruhig.

Was? Nein, kommt nicht in Frage.

„Du kannst später immer noch Leute ausweiden. Jetzt fahren wir erstmal zu mir nach Hause.“

Widerstrebend hänge ich die Ingram in ihr Halfter. Puck dreht sich aus dem Vordersitz um. Das spöttische Glitzern, dem er seinen Straßennamen verdankt, ist fast vollständig aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

„Ich will nicht fragen, aber ich muss.“ Er ist sonst niemals so ernst. „Wer war das?“

In der Pause spüre ich meinen eigenen Herzschlag.

„Connor.“ Der Name liegt fremd auf meinen Lippen. Seit über einem Jahr habe ich ihn nicht mehr ausgesprochen. „Connor MacLaggan. Mein… mein bester Freund.“

Connors spöttische Stimme hallt in meinem Kopf, _ach, Freund nennt man das jetzt,_ aber es ist trotzdem wahr.

„Ach du Scheiße.“ Brazzos Finger spielen mit dem Commlink, aber er schaltet es nicht wieder ein. „Wusstest du…?“

Ich nicke stumm. Ich habe die Flatline gesehen. Violet drückt meinen Arm sehr fest. Ein harter Ausdruck huscht über ihr Gesicht, und ihre Augen glitzern. Mir fällt plötzlich ein, dass sie nie über ihre Vergangenheit spricht.

Niemand sagt etwas, während das Taxi durch das Labyrinth von Häuserschluchten schießt, vorbei an schäbigen Wolkenkratzern mit blinden Fenstern, an schrillen Neonreklamen, glitzernden Einkaufsmalls. Ein leichter Regen hat eingesetzt. Die Tage werden wieder länger, trotzdem dämmert es schon. Ich denke an die Abendstimmung in Edinburgh. Von unserem Balkon aus konnte man bis auf den Firth of Forth blicken.

_„Ich hänge ja auch daran,“ gibt Connor zu und blinzelt durch die goldene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas in die untergehende Sonne. „Wir sind privilegiert, Archie, aber wer weiß, wie lange noch. Reizt es dich nicht, in den Schatten zu gehen? Weg von dem ganzen Affenzirkus hier?“_

_Wir führen diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal._

_„Irgendwann vielleicht,“ lenke ich ein, und er schüttelt in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. Wir ahnen nicht, dass es kein Irgendwann mehr gibt._

Violets Wohnung liegt in einer einfachen Gegend, aber immerhin besitzt sie eine Heizung und warmes Wasser. Niemand nimmt Notiz von uns, als wir aus dem klapprigen Fahrstuhl steigen. Wahrscheinlich verkehrt hier alles mögliche Pack.

Die Wohnung selbst ist schlicht und zweckmäßig. Möbel, Teppich, ein paar Bilder, alles wirkt wie frisch aus einem günstigen Einrichtungshaus und genauso leblos. Violet hat hier so wenig Persönlichkeit hinterlassen, als sei sie gestern erst eingezogen. Wenn ich mir so eine Wohnung leisten könnte, würde sie ganz ähnlich aussehen: bloß keine Spuren, die an das erinnern, was ich nicht vergessen kann.

Brazzo steuert mich zum Sofa, während Violet ein paar Dosen Soja-Cola aus dem Kühlschrank zieht.

Puck schenkt dem Zeug einem angewiderten Blick und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Also,“ ergreift er das Wort. „Dein alter Boss will mit dir reden.“

„Umlegen will er mich. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

Puck nickt nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe deine Gründe. Sollten wir seine auch kennen?“

Ich wollte das alles loswerden. Jede Information macht einen verwundbar. Aber diese Leute sind meinetwegen hier, und aus irgendeinem Grund wollen sie mir helfen. Dabei kennen wir uns noch gar nicht so lange. Sie schulden mir nichts.

Ich fahre mir mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Draußen geht irgendwo eine Autosirene an. Sie klingt fast wie das Durchsagesignal im Hauptquartier von Transys.

 

_„Sutherland, MacLaggan. Bitte melden Sie sich unverzüglich in Mr. Edisons Büro.“_

_Ich schiebe gereizt mein Tablett auf den Kantinentisch, an den ich mich eben setzen wollte. „Verdammt, kennt der Mann denn keine Gnade? Wir sind doch gerade erst wiedergekommen!“_

_Connor lacht, aber es hört sich müde an._

_„Komm, bringen wir es hinter uns. Vielleicht will er uns befördern.“_

_Wir wissen beide, dass Connor keinen Wert auf eine Beförderung legt. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätten wir auf unserer letzten Mission unsere Company SINs vernichtet und wären abgetaucht. Oder auf der Mission davor. Bisher hat sich meine Vernunft immer durchgesetzt, aber wenn Connor von etwas begeistert ist, kann er ziemlich überzeugend sein._

_Edison sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, als wir das Büro betreten. Es ist antiker Eichenholzschreibtisch, der nicht so recht zu dem stylischen Aufzug seines Besitzers passen will. Raymond Edison arbeitet nur in der mittleren Etage, deshalb hat er das nötig._

_Der Boss bietet uns keine Stühle an, aber das sind wir auch nicht gewöhnt. Vor allem ich nicht. Auf die meisten Stühle muss ich klettern._

_„Einen ganz herzlichen Glückwunsch an meine besten Leute,“ begrüßt er uns überschwänglich. „Das war eine großartige Leistung. Z-IC wird es sich zweimal überlegen, ob sie noch mal Decker in unser Firmennetzwerk schicken.“_

_Blödsinn, sie werden nur besser vorbereitet sein. Aber wir waren gut, da hat er recht._

_„Ich würde euch gerne eine Pause gönnen, Jungs, aber ich brauche euch.“ Edison faltet die Hände auf dem Tisch und sieht uns nacheinander an. „Ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag. Top Secret. Geht nur an mein Spitzenteam.“_

_Das Kompliment kann er sich in den Arsch stecken. Wir haben diesen Monat genug geschafft. Ich will jetzt mein Steak, und wenn der verdammte Bericht fertig ist, will ich endlich nach Hause. Auf dem Balkon sitzen, fernsehen, Sex. Und zur Abwechslung mal ausschlafen, das haben wir beide nötig._

_Connors Mundwinkel zuckt. Wahrscheinlich errät er mal wieder meine Gedanken._

_„Muss das jetzt gleich sein?“, will ich wissen, höflicher, als mir zumute ist._

_Edison nickt. „Bedauerlicherweise ja. Die Forschungsabteilung macht Druck. Es geht um einen Fall von… Personensicherung.“_

_„Das ist ja nichts Neues.“ Connor seufzt._

_„In diesem Fall schon. Für unser aktuelles Forschungsprojekt benötigen wir Metamenschen. Ork, Zwerg, Troll, Elf. Jeweils einen Mann und eine Frau, lebend.“_

_„Wir sind doch selbst Metamenschen.“ Ich werfe meinem Freund einen ratlosen Blick zu, aber der fixiert mit verengten Augen den Boss._

_„Wozu?“_

_„Zu äußerst wichtigen…“_

_„Das meine ich nicht,“ unterbricht ihn Connor in einer Schärfe, die er sich nicht erlauben kann. „Wozu?“_

_Ich hatte früher nie die Gabe der Vorahnung, aber jetzt steigt Magie in mir hoch, umschließt meinen Nacken wie eine eisige Hand._

_Edisons Blick ist kalt geworden. „Das muss euch nicht interessieren.“ Und dann, härter: „Nehmt Leute, die niemand vermisst.“_

_Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Vor meinen Augen klafft ein Abgrund, und ich sehe uns fallen, haltlos, in eine Katastrophe, die ich nicht aufhalten kann. Die Magie warnt mich, aber sie setzt mich dabei einen Moment lang außer Gefecht. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass Connor einen tödlichen Fehler macht._

_„Nein,“ verkündet er._

_Eisige Stille erfüllt den Raum, während ich meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle bringe._

_„Wie bitte?“ erkundigt sich Edison._

_„Nein,“ wiederholt Connor. „Mache ich nicht.“ Er lehnt sich mit einer Pobacke auf die Fensterbank und schiebt sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund._

_„MacLaggan.“ Edisons Blick ist hart geworden, aber er bleibt ruhig. „Unser Unternehmen legt allergrößten Wert auf die Loyalität der Mitarbeiter. Vor allem in den Spezialteams.“_

_„Können wir noch mal darüber schlafen?“ Mir bricht der kalte Schweiß aus. Verdammter Idiot, wir hätten doch einfach während der Mission desertieren können._

_„Ich finde Ihren Mangel an Überzeugung bedauerlich.“ Edison beachtet mich nicht. Es ist zu spät: er wird uns keine Pläne mehr schmieden lassen._

_„Sagen wir einfach, unsere Überzeugungen sind in dieser Hinsicht unvereinbar.“ Connors Hand schließt sich kurz um meine Schulter. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?“_

_„Bitte.“ Edison deutet auf die Tür. „Sutherland?“_

_„Ich arbeite nicht allein,“ lasse ich ihn wissen und folge meinem Freund auf den Flur. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Edison auf einen Knopf drückt._

_Connors Augen funkeln, wie immer, wenn es gefährlich wird. Für eine Sekunde nur treffen sich unsere Blicke. Er lächelt; es wirkt beinahe erleichtert._

_Dann rennen wir um unser Leben._

 

Schweigend hören meine drei Kollegen mir zu. Ich erzähle nur, was sie wissen müssen. Aber das ist mehr als genug.

„Interessant,“ sagt Puck in die Stille. „Der Ork ist Biologe. Transys wollte Experimente mit Metamenschen machen.“ Er tippt sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen. „Wo arbeitet dein Kumpel eigentlich?“

“Oh, er... praktiziert nicht. Er ist bei den Hafenhaien.” Nach allem, was die anderen für mich tun, will ich sie nicht anlügen. Pucks Augenbrauen wandern in die Höhe, und Violets Mundwinkel zuckt. Aber dann fällt mir Connors Lieblingsargument für die Ungerechtigkeit der Gesellschaft ein. “Orks sind eben nicht _privilegiert_ genug.”

Violet nickt. „Trotzdem ist da wohl auf etwas gestoßen. Aber Brazzo sagt ja nichts…“

Es ist sinnlos zu fragen, denn Brazzo ist in der Matrix. Das Cyberimplantat an seiner Schläfe blinkt, während er mit leerem Ausdruck auf seinen Bildschirm starrt.

 „Kennt jemand die Alster-Lounge?“, will Violet wissen.

Puck nickt. „Schickes Etablissement im südlichen Rand der Alster. Und ich meine _im_. Du fährst mit einem Aufzug runter.“ Er lächelt freudlos. „Kein Fluchtweg.“

„Waffen?“

„Vergiss es.“

„Dann hat er auch keine.“

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?“ Violet runzelt die Stirn. „Er hat den Ork sicher nicht dabei.“

„Und in der Alster-Lounge Ärger zu machen ist eine ganz schlechte Idee,“ gibt Puck zu bedenken.

„Ich brauche einen Plan von dem Laden.“ Ein paar Klicks auf dem Commlink, und das handtellergroße 3D-Modell einer eleganten Bar wabert vor uns in der Luft. „Schick. Die haben sogar ein Holo.“

„Riley, du kannst aber nicht in einem der angesagtesten Läden Hamburgs…“

„Will ich auch nicht.“ Mit zwei Fingern vergrößere ich das Bild. Eine Wand ist aus massivem Beton, Türen sind darin eingelassen. Dahinter muss die Küche sein. Der Rest der Lounge besteht aus Panzerglas, eingeschlossen vom giftigen Sumpfwasser der Alster, wie romantisch. Eine Bar, fünfzehn Tische mit Stühlen, im hinteren Bereich drei Sets Lounge-Möbel. „Es geht um die Security. Sniper kann man hier kaum verstecken, aber auf Gift muss ich achtgeben. Und auf Narkosepfeile.“

Violet nickt langsam. „Du willst dir sein Angebot anhören.“

„Wenn ich Hauke finden will, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.“ Ich kaue auf meiner Unterlippe. Das Risiko ist kalkulierbar, aber beachtlich. „Nur wie ich rauskriegen soll, wo er ihn versteckt hält, das weiß ich noch nicht.“

Pucks Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Da würde ich mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen.“  Er zieht eine Faust aus der Tasche und öffnet sie. Dicht über seiner Handfläche schwebt eine winzige Drohne.

 

Der Türsteher am Fahrstuhl sieht mich ungläubig an, aber er lässt mich passieren, als ich nach Helmut Riemenschneider frage. Natürlich falle ich hier in meinen billigen Lederklamotten auf wie ein Troll beim Eiskunstlauf. Aber Edison erwartet ja hoffentlich nicht, dass ich mich für ihn in Unkosten stürze.

Der Boden vibriert im Rhythmus von dumpfen Bässen, als ich aus dem gläsernen Aufzug in die Unterwasserlounge trete. Laut ist Musik nicht, aber durchdringend. Sanftes Licht erhellt den Raum, und ich brauche einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es von bunten Leuchtröhren in den Stahlstreben der Panzerglaskonstruktion ausgeht. Der Tresen leuchtet matt in wechselnden Farben. Entlang unsichtbarer Matrixlinien ziehen Schwärme von holographischen Tropenfischen ihre Bahnen. Wasserpflanzen wiegen sich in blubbernden Tanks, die wie Säulen vom dunklen Teppichboden bis an die gläserne Decke reichen. Da ist aber garantiert kein Alsterwasser drin. Dazu ist es viel zu klar, und außerdem überlebt da draußen nur grüner Schleim.

Ein paar Stufen führen vom Aufzug hinunter in die Lounge. Das ist ein entscheidender Vorteil, denn so kann ich mir von oben einen Überblick verschaffen, bevor mir Personen und Möbel die Sicht versperren. Beiläufig kratze ich mich am Hals und adjustiere dabei die Kamera, über die mein Team von Pucks Auto aus zusieht. Warum die immer noch dabei sind, ist mir ein Rätsel.

Der Laden ist gut besucht. Zahlungskräftige Kundschaft, hauptsächlich Geschäftsleute, viele Norms und ein paar Elfen. Keiner verhält sich auf den ersten Blick auffällig. Tatsächlich ist Edison selbst anwesend und nicht nur einer seiner Handlanger: er sitzt allein an einem Zweiertisch nahe der gläsernen Wand. Es muss wichtig sein, wenn er extra aus Edinburgh eigeflogen ist. Und ich verwette meinen Arsch, dass er ein paar Spitzel unter den Gästen hat.

 _Der da_? Pucks Stimme wispert fast unhörbar in mein Ohr. _Exzellent. Brazzo, gib das Bild in die Suche ein._

Ein blendendes Lächeln huscht über Edisons Gesicht, als sich unsere Blicke treffen. Es ist genauso falsch wie sein Gebiss. Ich ignoriere die pikierten Blicke, als ich mich zu seinem Tisch drängele, und stelle als allererstes den freien Stuhl mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Dann wende ich mit ihm zu. „Was wollen Sie von mir?“

„Sutherland!“ Edison streicht sich eine modisch weiß gefärbte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Schön, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind! Es ist eine ungemein glückliche Fügung, dass wir uns hier begegnen. Was kann ich ihnen anbieten?“

Ich ziehe mich auf den Stuhl und zeige ihm ein unverfälschtes Zwergengebiss. „Was,“ wiederhole ich gedehnt, „wollen Sie von mir?“

Edison nippt an seinem Martini und sieht mich bedauernd an. „Man serviert hier ganz vorzügliche Cocktails… nein? Um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen: es entstand der Eindruck, dass Sie etwas von uns wollen.“

„Das kann Ihnen egal sein.“

„In der Tat, ja. Aber vielleicht können wir Ihnen entgegenkommen. Betrachten Sie es als Zugeständnis an alte Zeiten. Als… Reparation, wenn Sie so wollen.“

Wenn ich ihm doch nur die Fresse polieren könnte.

„Ihr Vorschlag?“, erkundige ich mich so kühl wie möglich. Magie prickelt dicht unter meiner Haut, nur für alle Fälle.

Edison lehnt seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und faltet die Hände.

„Ihr orkischer Freund hat unser Sicherheitsprotokoll gebrochen und sich Zugang zu hochsensiblen Forschungsdaten verschafft. Sie werden verstehen, dass wir darauf reagieren müssen. Glücklicherweise hat er nicht viel gefunden. Es wäre also denkbar, dass wir eine Einigung erreichen können.“

„Wenn Sie nicht sagen, was Sie wollen, muss ich raten.“ Ich zähle an den Fingern ab. „Erstens: Sie wollen mich umlegen. Darauf bin ich vorbereitet, aber versuchen Sie es nur. Zweitens: Sie wollen mich zurück in Ihre verlogene Mörderfirma zwingen. Eher ersticke ich an Sojapaste. Drittens: Ich habe etwas, was Sie wollen. Das werden Sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht kriegen, aber im Interesse meines Kumpels bin ich gewillt, Sie anzuhören.“

„Also gut.“ Edisons falsches Lächeln weicht einem harten Zug um den Mund. „MacLaggans Passwort.“

„ _Was?!_ “

Edison knirscht mit den Zähnen. „ _MacLaggans. Passwort_.“

Für einen Moment starre ich ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann steigt Gelächter in mir auf, unbändiges, lautes, hysterisches Gelächter. Ich habe noch nie etwas so unendlich Komisches gehört.

Edison sieht mich humorlos an.

„Er hat euch verarscht.“ Ich wische mir ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Er hat seine ganze Arbeit verschlüsselt, und jetzt kommt ihr nicht ran. Tja, da hättet ihr wohl dran denken müssen, bevor ihr ihn umgebracht habt.“

„Das Passwort,“ fordert Edison. „Gegen den Ork.“

Ich soll Connors Arbeit an seine Mörder ausliefern? Nur über meine Leiche.

Leider geht es hier nicht nur um mein Leben.

Ein holographischer Clownfisch umrundet uns und glotzt mich aus lidlosen Augen an. Ich verscheuche ihn mit einer Handbewegung. “Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?”, erkundige ich mich, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

“Nun, am einfachsten wäre es natürlich, wenn Sie mich begleiten.”

“Na klar. Ohne Waffen und umringt von Ihren Bodyguards. Ich kann Ihnen voll vertrauen, stimmt’s?”

Er seufzt. “Na schön. Sie können selbst kommen. Aber wenn Sie uns austricksen wollen, haben wir für den Ork keine Verwendung mehr.”

 _Glaube ich nicht,_ sagt Violets Stimme in mein Ohr. _Als sie ihn gefangen haben, wussten sie ja noch gar nicht, dass du ihn kennst. Warte mal -_

Es raschelt in der Leitung.

_Brazzo hat hier was. Dein Boss hat Probleme in seiner - oh, wow. Du kannst zocken, Riley. Es ist wichtig für ihn._

Ich kann nicht zocken. Violet ist unser Face. Sie hätte Edison schon längst über den Tisch gezogen und ihn dabei in dem Glauben gelassen, er mache den Deal seines Lebens.

“Also.” Ich lehne mich auf den Tisch. “Ich will den Ork und freies Geleit. Ihr Wort reicht mir nicht. Ich will, dass wir uns an einem neutralen Ort treffen und -

 _Oh Scheiße._ Violets Stimme unterbricht mich hektisch. _Riley, wir müssen abhauen -_

 _“_ Mommes Nachtclub,” schlage ich vor, weil mir auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres einfällt. “Diese Nacht noch. Vor Sonnenaufgang.” Das ist keine gute Idee, aber ich bin nicht Violet.

_Riley!_

Edison sieht mich mit schmalen Augen an. “Sie wollen, dass wir den Ork mitbringen. Und Sie übergeben uns dann das Passwort.”

“Wenn ich ihn lebend sehe. Es ist nicht nur ein Wort -”

 _Riley, Brazzo ist vom Sicherheitscode abgefangen worden. Es geht ihm gut, aber wir müssen hier sofort verschwinden_.

Edisons Commlink summt. Er wirft einen Blick darauf und runzelt die Stirn. Eine Gruppe von vier Männern erhebt sich von den Loungemöbeln und betritt den Aufzug.

 _Wir lassen dich hier_. Puck hat wieder übernommen, im Hintergrund höre ich Brazzo leise fluchen. _Wenn du jetzt abhaust, weiß Edison Bescheid. Bleib cool, spiel ihm was vor. Wir finden dich._

Damit bricht die Verbindung ab. Ich hab ihnen schon genügend Schwierigkeiten gemacht, hoffentlich schaffen sie es raus.

Edison beäugt mich misstrauisch. Mana kribbelt in meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich bin kein Schauspieler. “Es ist nicht nur ein Wort,” fahre ich fort und widerstehe der Versuchung, nervös auf den Tisch zu trommeln. “Es ist ein Code. Und man versteht ihn nicht so ohne Weiteres. Wenn Sie versuchen, mich zu bescheißen, dann bekommen sie ihn nicht.”

“Es hat gerade eine weitere Cyberattacke gegeben.” Der Boss nippt wieder an seinem Drink. “Offenbar hat der Ork nicht allein gearbeitet. Was hat das zu bedeuten, Sutherland?”

“Keine Ahnung.”

“Ihnen ist schon klar, dass das unglaubwürdig klingt.”

“Sie wären überrascht, wie häufig es dumme Zufälle gibt.”

“Sie sind ein schlechter Lügner.”

Oh, ich weiß. Aber ich bin ein Experte für Security. Drei riskante Personen kann ich auf Anhieb identifizieren. Der Weg zum Aufzug rechts um die Lounge-Möbeln herum ist frei, weil Edisons Gorillas weg sind. Ich muss hier raus, und zwar schnell.

“Ich weiß nicht, um was für Daten es hier geht,” informiere ich ihn wahrheitsgemäß, “und es ist mir auch egal. Ich will nur, dass Sie meinen Kumpel in Ruhe lassen. Dafür bekommen Sie heute vor Sonnenaufgang in Mommes Nachtclub den Code. Sonst nicht. Schönen Abend noch.”

Edison presst die Lippen zusammen, aber er lässt mich ziehen. Niemand belästigt mich auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Der Besitzer des Schuppens ist also nicht eingeweiht. Dem verdächtigen Anzugträger, der zu mir in die Kabine treten will, stampfe ich so heftig auf den Fuß, dass er aufjaulend in die Knie geht. “Oh, Verzeihung!” rufe ich ihm zu, als sich die Tür zwischen uns schließt. Eine Hürde genommen.

 

Der Türsteher gibt mir sogar meine Waffen zurück, allerdings keinen Moment zu früh. Edisons Killer warten draußen.

Sie haben sicher Betäubungsgewehre, aber wenn sie mich erwischen, bin ich so gut wie tot. Magie strömt durch meinen Körper, sprüht blaue Funken an meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich lasse ihr endlich freien Lauf.

Die Schüsse gehen ins Leere. Ich rolle mich hinter einer Mülltonne ab und feuere auf den Kerl, der sich zu weit hinter dem Kleinlaster vorgewagt hat. Die Ingram ist nicht mit Softmunition geladen, Pech für ihn. Hinter mir eine Hauswand, vor mir ein freier Platz, keine Deckung. Der Nieselregen reicht nicht aus, um die Sicht zu verschlechtern. Ein Fluchtauto wäre jetzt hilfreich.

Momentan bleibt nur ein Weg, nämlich nach oben. Das Gebäude hinter mir ist vielleicht zehn Meter hoch, es hat ein Flachdach mit Geländer, das Deckung bietet. Aber der Weg ist ungeschützt. Mir bleibt nur das Überraschungsmoment. Ich lasse mich in die blaue Energie des Mana fallen, ich beherrsche die Magie und sie beherrscht mein Tun, und meine Füße finden Halt auf der steilen Hauswand wie auf einem Gehsteig. Mit aller Kraft sprinte ich die Wand hoch. Schüsse hallen über den Platz, etwas trifft mich hart an der Schulter, aber die Panzerjacke hält. Ich werfe mich über das Geländer und gehe sofort in warmem Wasser unter.

Hustend und spuckend komme ich an die Oberfläche. Zum Glück stehe ich nur im Freiluft-Jacuzzi einer Luxuswohnung, aber die hat eine Alarmanlage. Gleißendes Licht blendet mich, und ein schriller Jaulton alarmiert jeden Bullen im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern, aber ich kann nicht an derselben Stelle wieder runter. Also hechte ich quer über die Veranda zur anderen Seite, triefend und fluchend, um dort auf die gleiche Art zu verschwinden. Wieder fallen Schüsse auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes, aber diesmal aus verschiedenen Waffen - hört sich an wie eine Straßenschlacht, Schreie, das Röhren von Motoren - und das lenkt mich für eine Sekunde ab. Zum Glück ist der Fall nicht tief, aber meine Schulter schmerzt, und ich komme nicht schnell genug auf die Beine. Zwei Männer mit Maschinenpistolen sprinten um die Ecke und eröffnen sofort das Feuer. Das war’s, denke ich noch, als ich mich zur Seite rolle, aber dann ist plötzlich Ruhe.

Lange genug, um auf die Füße zu kommen und die Waffe in Anschlag zu bringen.

Meine Gegner liegen reglos auf dem Asphalt. Hinter ihnen beleuchtet das Licht der Straßenlaterne die massige Gestalt eines vercyberten Trolls.

Scheiße.

Ich hebe die Ingram und gehe langsam rückwärts. Der Troll lässt die Waffe sinken und tritt ins Lampenlicht.

“Ey, du,” sagt Chantal von den Hafenhaien. “Hast du Beast gefunden?”

 

Mein Commlink summt, als ich in Chantals Jacke eingewickelt an der Reling der Ecuadoria III hocke und darauf warte, dass meine Klamotten über dem Feuer trocknen. Die Ecuadoria ist ein havarierter Gigafrachter, der wie die Wolkenstadt von Squattern übernommen wurde. Hier wohnt die Chefin der Hafenhaie. Keine üble Sorte, Chantal. Anscheinend liegt ihr wirklich was an Hauke.

Glück für mich, dass die Alster-Lounge im “Revier” der Gang liegt. Wenn es hier Ärger gibt, sagt Chantal, kommen sie und räumen auf.

Ich habe einen verpassten Anruf und eine Textnachricht. Der Anruf ist von Puck, sie haben gerade noch so die Kurve gekriegt. Ich soll zurückrufen, weil Brazzo mich sprechen will, aber das mache ich auf gar keinen Fall. Die Textnachricht ist von Edison, kurz und knapp:

“Einfahrt zum Freihafen, hinter den Containerterminals, in einer Stunde. Letzte Chance. Wenn jemand mitkommt, hängt der Ork am Fahnenmast.”

Ich habe den Fahnenmast nicht vergessen. Und deshalb wird auch mein Team nicht mitkommen. Besser, sie haben nichts damit zu tun, wenn das Huhn gerupft wird. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie meinetwegen - der Scheißkonzern hat schon genügend Blut gefordert. Schlimm genug, dass es sie gerade fast erwischt hätte.

 

_Blaues Licht flackert auf Connors Gesicht. Nervös fliegen seine Finger über sein Deck, er ist gerade wieder aus der Matrix aufgetaucht. “Ich hab’s gleich,” murmelt er. “Ok, ich weiß jetzt, wie ich durchkomme. Ich geh gleich wieder rein...”_

_Es gibt keinen Alarm. Warum gibt es keinen Alarm? Egal, so haben wir die Chance, mit heiler Haut zu entwischen. Wenn Connor die Sicherheitssysteme hackt, kann ich die Wachen ausschalten -_

_Jetzt hallen Schritte auf dem Gang. Wir kauern zwanzig Meter vom Eingang entfernt in einer Abstellkammer. Kein sicheres Versteck._

_“Geh schon mal.” Connor sieht vom Bildschirm auf. “Mach den Weg frei. Wenn ich durch bin, haben wir höchstens zehn Minuten. Das reicht nicht zum Kämpfen.”_

_“Geht klar. Ich warte am Eingang.”_

_“Nein, draußen.”_

_“Kommt nicht in...”_

_“Du hast keine Zeit zu warten. Mach den Wagen startklar.”_

_“Ich gehe nicht ohne dich.”_

_“Ich bin direkt hinter dir.” Er greift nach meiner Hand. Mana prickelt in meinem Nacken. “Wir brauchen den Wagen.”_

_Verdammt, er hat recht. Wir verabschieden uns nicht, das tun wir nie während einer Mission. Er entschuldigt sich nicht für seinen Patzer. Ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, dass wir schon längst auf dem Kontinent wären, hätte ich nur den Mumm gehabt._

_Im letzten Moment drückt er einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken. Dann summt sein Interface, und seine Augen verlieren den Fokus. Ein winziger Waschbär materialisiert sich auf dem Deck und verschwindet mit einem Satz in der Matrix._

_Ein grüner Punkt blinkt auf meinem Commlink, regelmäßig wie Connors Herzschlag._

Ich habe vier verpasste Anrufe von Puck auf meinem Commlink, als ich eine Stunde später in der Nähe des Freihafens von Chantals Hoverbike klettere. Sie bringt mich bis hierher und nicht weiter. Ich würde die Frau umarmen, wenn ich nicht befürchten müsste, dass sie mir dafür die Nase bricht.

Mein Team habe ich wissen lassen, dass ich noch lebe. Dann suchen sie mich hoffentlich nicht, oder jedenfalls nicht so schnell. Wenn sie vernünftig sind, schlafen sie erstmal eine Runde, und dann ist alles schon vorbei.

Es ist fast Mitternacht.

Feuchte Kälte kriecht aus dem Elbschlamm und unter meine Jacke. Der Gestank nach Giftmüll und totem Fisch brennt in meinen Lungen, aber ich kann mir kein Tuch vor das Gesicht halten. Ich brauche beide Hände an der Waffe.

Ganz still ist es hier nie, das Dröhnen von Maschinen im Hafen vibriert in den Wasserpfützen, Schiffssignale hallen über die Elbmündung. Irgendwo im Westen fallen Schüsse. Nicht nahe genug, um wichtig zu sein. Ich bewege mich so weit wie möglich außerhalb des Lichtkegels der Straßenlaternen und im Schutz von Gebäuden, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich, als ob ich ein Fadenkreuz zwischen den Schulterblättern trage.

Edison will den Code. Er wird mich nicht töten lassen, noch nicht.

Zwschen zwei Containerstapeln parkt ein Kleinlaster. Während ich an einer Hauswand entlang darauf zugehe, öffnet sich die Heckklappe, und Hauke klettert heraus. Er bewegt sich etwas ungelenk, weil er Handschellen trägt. Dennoch sieht er sich blitzschnell um, in der Art einer erfahrenen Kämpfers, der das Terrain checkt. Ich bin nicht zu übersehen, und seine Augen weiten sich.

“ _Riley_?!”

“N’Abend, Hauke.” Verdammt, wo ist Edison? “Tut mir Leid, dass ich deinen Anruf verpasst habe.”

“Scheiße.” Hauke bleckt sein orkisches Gebiss. “Riley, hau sofort ab, die legen dich um!”

“Ich bin hier, Edison!”, rufe ich stattdessen. “Kommen Sie raus, dann können wir verhandeln!”

“Du kannst nicht verhandeln, die wollen...”

“Wir können auch so verhandeln, Sutherland.” Edisons blecherne Stimme scheint vom Laster zu kommen. Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Lautsprecher. Dafür flackern jetzt die roten Punkten von Zielscheinwerfern auf Haukes Brust. Und auf meiner eigenen.

_Verdammt!_

“Ich übergebe den Code nur an Sie. Und ich muss es Ihnen zeigen.”

“Sie sind nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen,” informiert mich Edison. “Sie werden mir den Code diktieren. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich Sie in die Matrix lasse, den Fehler mache ich nicht noch mal.”

“Wieso nochmal?” Wenn ich ihn zum Reden bringe - wenn er unvorsichtig wird, kommt er vielleicht raus. Die Chance steht nicht gut, aber ich habe keine andere. “Mit der Matrix habe ich nichts zu tun.”

“Sie nicht, aber MacLaggan.”

Bloß nicht provozieren lassen. Hauke rausholen, Edison eliminieren. Alles andere ist unwichtig.

“Das war ja auch sein Job,” gebe ich kühl zurück.

Edison lacht trocken. “Das hätte ich wissen müssen, nicht wahr? Ich hab diese gerissene Elfenschwuchtel unterschätzt. Ich dachte wirklich, er gibt uns die Daten raus - hätte sein Leben retten können, heutzutage sind Cyberarme auch kein Beinbruch, wenn Sie den Witz gestatten...”

Tue ich nicht, Arschloch. Komm endlich raus, damit wir die Sache beenden können.

“Er hätte nicht sterben müssen,” fährt Edison gnadenlos fort.”Wenn Sie sich beide absolut unserer Sache verpflichtet hätten, dann hätten Sie sich vielleicht sogar noch sehen dürfen. Unter strenger Bewachung, versteht sich. Aber Ihr Freund hat uns angelogen und absichtlich sein Hirn in der Matrix gegrillt.”

Der Boden unter meinen Füßen schwankt, Mana wirbelt in meinen Eingeweiden. Ich kämpfe die Bilder zurück, die vor meinem inneren Auge erscheinen. Nicht jetzt.

_Gib ihm den Code._

Ich habe vergessen, dass ich Pucks Mikrofon noch trage. Brazzos Stimme flüstert in mein Ohr, so leise, dass nur ich sie hören kann.

_Diktier ihn. Laut und deutlich. Jeden einzelnen Schritt._

Was macht er hier, und hat er den Verstand verloren?

_Wir können den Mann ruinieren, aber dazu brauche ich den Code._

Schweigen zieht sich in die Länge. Ich frage mich, ob Edison den Effekt seine Worte genießt oder auf eine Antwort wartet. Haukes Augen flackern. Ich kenne den Ausdruck: er scannt das Umfeld nach einem Fluchtweg, kalkuliert die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir außer Schussweite sind, bevor die Kugeln uns treffen. Container, eine geschlossene Imbissbude, ein Dixi-Klo. Viel Deckung gibt es hier nicht.

“Also gut. Ich sage es Ihnen.” Mindestens zwei Sniper liegen schräg gegenüber auf dem rechten  Container, drei auf dem linken, unsere Chancen stehen schlecht. Ich war bereit, es zu riskieren, aber nun... Hauke schüttelt beschwörend den Kopf. Er weiß nichts von der Stimme in meinem Ohr.

“Ich höre. Sie sollten bei der Wahrheit bleiben, anderenfalls werden die Folgen unangenehm. Wir werden alles überprüfen.”

Triumph schwingt in Edisons Stimme. Mir ist entsetzlich übel. Trotzdem diktiere ich jeden einzelnen Schritt, wie mein Freund es mir beigebracht hat. Er konnte sich nicht auf Retina-Scans und individuelle Matrixmuster verlassen, denn für den Notfall musste ich Zugriff haben, und ich bin in Cyberdingen ein kompletter Analphabet. Connors Sicherheit lag in cleveren Rätseln, in Details, die nur ich kennen konnte, in seinem skurrilen Humor.

“... und wenn Sie aus dem Kaninchenloch kommen, landen Sie am Eingang zu einem Labyrinth.” Beinahe glaube ich, Connors Stimme statt meiner eigenen zu hören. Ich fühle mich wie ein Verräter. “Im Baum davor sitzt die Grinsekatze aus _Alice im Wunderland_. Die Katze wird Sie in die Irre schicken. Sie zeigt Ihnen nur den richtigen Weg, wenn Sie sagen, dass NIAHBAHANNUB sie schickt.”

 _Buchstabiere_ , fordert Brazzo.

“NIAH-BAH-HANNUB. Bunnahabhain, wie der Whisky, rückwärts. Wenn Sie das Labyrinth hinter sich haben, sind Sie durch.”

“Gut,” sagt Edison knapp, “wir prüfen das nach.”

 _Zu spät_ , schaltet Puck sich fröhlich ein, _Brazzo ist schon bei der Arbeit. Und jetzt holen wir euch da raus. Beschäftige ihn noch einen Moment._

Hauke macht eine vage Geste in Richtung des Dixi-Klos. Wenn wir sehr schnell sind, schaffen wir es vielleicht rechtzeitig dahinter. Ich gebe meine Rückendeckung auf und gehe ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

“Wieso sind Sie eigentlich so scharf auf Connors Daten?”, will ich wissen, weil mir nichts Besseres einfällt. “Er hat Ihnen doch immer Bericht erstattet.”

“Er hatte Zugriff auf Firmengeheimnisse. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass sie nicht in falsche Hände fallen.”

“In die Hände der Vorstände von Transys, meinen Sie.”

Ich fahre herum. Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt ist hinter mir zwischen den Containern aufgetaucht. Ihr Gesicht liegt im Schatten, aber sie bewegt sich wie ein Elf, und in ihrem langen dunklen Mantel sieht sie fast so aus wie...

Blaue Flammen aus Magie springen aus ihren Handflächen und beleuchten ihr Gesicht. Es ist nicht Connor. Es ist Violet.

Sofort richten sich zwei rote Punkte auf ihre Stirn, aber die Magie in ihren Händen bläht sich auf und bildet einen schimmernden Schutzschild. Hauke nutzt den Moment der Verwirrung, um auf mich zuzusprinten. Ich packe ihn am Arm und zerre ihn hinter das Klohäuschen, während Mündungsfeuer durch die Dunkelkeit flackern und Violet in ihrer Kugel aus Magie steht, als könne ihr niemand etwas anhaben. Das ist ein Bluff, sie wird nicht lange durchhalten.

“Gib mir dein Commlink,” keucht Hauke, und ich schiebe es ihm in die Hände. Hektisch drückt er ein paar Tasten.

“Transys dementiert seit Monaten das Gerücht, dass die bahnbrechenden Fortschritte auf dem Gebiet der Metamenschen-Interfaces durch illegale Experimente zustande gekommen sind.” Violet zieht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und dabei scheint niemand zu bemerken, dass von rechts keine Schüsse mehr kommen. “Wissen die das nicht besser, oder schauen sie absichtlich weg?”

“Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, aber Sie hätten sich besser da rausgehalten,” informiert Edison sie kalt. Violet geht langsam auf unsere Deckung zu. Ihr Schild wird bald zusammenbrechen. Eine Drohne gleitet vom Dach des rechten Containers, von links fallen Schüsse in ihre Richtung, aber nicht schnell genug. Die restlichen Sniper sind gewarnt, Puck muss sich beeilen. Und ich muss irgendwie an dieses Auto kommen.

Aber während die Drohne in der Dunkelheit verschwindet und Violet weiter auf den Wagen zugeht - sie hat uns fast erreicht, im Licht der Magie schimmern Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn - , während ich mich frage, ob Transys wirklich nichts wusste, ob Edison auf eigene Faust gehandelt hat - währenddessen kommt das Röhren von Motoren rasch näher. Das Röhren von Hoverbikes.

Hauke hat die Hafenhaie gerufen.

Sie kommen von allen Seiten und verwandeln den Containerplatz in Sekundenschnelle in ein Chaos aus Scheinwerferlicht, Motorenlärm und knatternden Maschinenpistolen. Violet ist klug genug, zu uns in die Deckung zu springen. Mehrere Ganger haben die Schützen auf dem linken Container entdeckt und umstellen sie, andere schwärmen aus. Von irgendwoher kommt ein Feuerball und setzt herumliegenden Müll in Brand, einer der Sniper fällt schreiend vom Dach, Flammen tauchen die Container in flackerndes Orange. Metall klirrt, als Chantal mit ihren Cyberarmen auf das Dach des Autos hämmert. Der Motor jault, und der Wagen macht einen Satz vorwärts.

“Nein!”

Er darf nicht entkommen. Wenn es eine Chance gibt, den Drecksack zu erwischen - Violet schreit meinen Namen, aber ich drehe mich nicht um, sprinte durch das Kreuzfeuer zum  Wagen. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckt meine Hüfte, aber ich renne weiter - der Wagen dreht auf der Stelle und schießt auf mich zu, Magie brennt auf meiner Haut, vielleicht kann ich auf die Motorhaube -

Ein heftiger Schlag wirft mich mit dem Gesicht nach unten in eine Schlammpfütze, das Auto rast an mir vorbei. Ein schweres Gewicht auf meinem Rücken, jemand drückt mich zu Boden - ich ramme dem Unbekannten meinen Ellenbogen in den Solar Plexus, zweimal, bevor sich sein Griff lockert.  Als ich mich unter ihm herauswinde, leistet er keinen Widerstand.

Aber das muss er auch nicht. Schüsse und Schreie sind verhallt, das Auto ist weg, die letzten Flammen ersticken auf dem Asphalt. Die Hafenhaie sichern den Platz und plündern die Leichen der Sniper. Hauke sitzt vor mir in der Pfütze und funkelt mich wütend an.

“Bist du lebensmüde?”, faucht er.

Langsam beruhigt sich der magische Wirbel in meinem Blut. Edison ist entkommen. Ich wollte - ich wollte es hier beenden -

Chantal stapft zu uns und streckt Hauke wortlos eine Pranke hin. Er zieht sich grunzend hoch und schüttelt seine Handschellen.

“Ich bedanke mich später,” sagt er. “Bei euch allen. Wenn ich Worte finde, die ausreichen. Aber ehrlich, Riley, du wärst gerade beinahe draufgegangen.”

“Ich wollte ihn stoppen. Jetzt ist er weg. Mit Connors Code.”

“Der hilft ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr.” Violet hockt sich neben mich und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Deine Jacke ist blutig, Riley, lass dich verarzten. Und dann komm mit zum Auto. Brazzo hat eine Überraschung für dich.”

 

Puck lehnt sich im Fahrersitz zurück und lässt die winzige Drohne über seiner Handfläche kreisen, die mein Team zu Edison geführt hat. ”Die Sache ist die,” erläutert er, sichtlich zufrieden. “Transys kann sich den Skandal nicht leisten, das gibt Stress mit NEOnet. Gegen Edison laufen schon länger interne Untersuchungen, sagt Brazzo - was man natürlich zu vertuschen versucht. Bisher konnte man ihm und seinen Leuten nichts nachweisen.”

“Jetzt schon.” Brazzo taucht grade aus der Matrix auf. “Dein Boss will natürlich die Daten deines Freundes löschen, weil er befürchtet, dass kompromittierendes Material dabei ist. Deshalb habe ich jetzt erstmal eine Sicherungskopie angefertigt. Aber das ist noch nicht alles.” Seine Augen zwinkern. “Riley, welche Gestalt hatte dein Freund in der Matrix?”

“Er war ein Waschbär. Aber warum...”

“Perfekt.” Ein winziger Waschbär materialisiert sich auf Brazzos Deck. Für einen Moment sieht er mich an, funkelnde Augen in einem lachenden Gesicht. Dann verschwindet er mit einem Satz in der Matrix. Brazzo folgt ihm nicht.

Unwillkürlich berühren meine  Finger die leere Stelle auf Brazzos Deck. “Was war das?”

“Das ist ein Virus.” Brazzos Grinsen würde mich beunruhigen, wenn er nicht auf meiner Seite wäre. “Mein Meisterstück. Ich habe ihn in den letzten Tagen etwas modifiziert. Der Zugang deines Freundes ermöglicht es mir, ihn direkt in Edisons Netzwerk einzuschleusen.”

“Und da soll er - was machen? Daten vernichten?”

“Ganz im Gegenteil. Er wird Edisons Daten kopieren, und zwar alle. Auf das öffentlich zugängliche Netzwerk von NEOnet.”

“Eine Kopie geht direkt an den Leiter der Forschungsabteilung im Silicon Glen,” ergänzt Puck. “Schwer zu sagen, ob Celedyr in die Sache verwickelt ist, aber Edison und seine Leute sind auf jeden Fall Bauernopfer für einen Großdrachen. Oh, und die DeMeKo bekommt auch eine Version, damit die Presse informiert ist.”

Mir fehlen die Worte.

“Der Mann ist erledigt,” sagt Violet glücklich und wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, wo die Hafenhaie sich gerade vom Acker machen. Hauke geht heute mit ihnen. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, bevor die Bullen auftauchen. “Wenn der Kerl wüsste, was ihm blüht, würde er abtauchen. Aber er hat ja keine Ahnung! Er denkt, es ist das Wort von ein paar Runnern gegen einen Mann, der in die Führungsebene von Transys aufsteigen will...”

“Will er das?” Es würde zu ihm passen.

“Klar, was meinst du, was das alles sollte? Aber spätestens ab morgen sitzt er im Knast, und zwar lange.”

“Das kann er nur hoffen.” Puck startet den Motor und lacht leise. “Der Skandal wird mit Sicherheit in allen Medien breitgetreten. Was die Aktivisten wohl sagen? Ooooh, die Radikalen vom Ork-Stolz, _Attack!_ ist bestimmt auch gern dabei... und wenn die _Sons of Sauron_ das hören, kann er sein Testament machen.”

“Ein _Virus_ ,” wiederhole ich, als mir die Brillanz der Idee klar wird. “Die Rache eines Deckers. Ich - ich schulde euch was, Leute.”

“Ehrensache unter Freunden,” sagt Puck leichthin. “Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch nicht zu müde. Wir fahren jetzt zu mir und machen uns einen Gin Tonic.”

Freunde?

Automatisch regt sich Protest in mir, aber ich schlucke ihn herunter.

Eigentlich hört sich das gar nicht so schlecht an.

 

Raymond Edison wird am nächsten Tag verhaftet. Die Medien stürzen sich wie gierige Möwen auf den Skandal, der in schillernden Details, die zum Teil sogar der Wahrheit entsprechen, ausgewalzt wird. Metamenschenrechtsverbände bekunden ihre Bestürzung und fordern eine vollständige Aufklärung. Vermisstenfälle werden neu aufgerollt, ebenso ungeklärte Morde, auch der an meinem Freund. Der Ork-Stolz organisiert Demos, und ein Sprecher der Elfennation Pomorya verurteilt die Vorgänge auf das Schärfste.

Connor wäre stolz auf uns.

Zwei Tage nach Haukes Befreiung lassen wir gemeinsam die Beine vom halbfertigen Balkon unserer Wohnung baumeln und schauen uns den Sonnenuntergang an. Die Sonne überzieht die Wellen der Nordsee mit flüssigem Feuer, und eine leichte Brise verweht den Smog über das Meer. Heute ist ein guter Tag.

“Ich kann froh sein, dass ich das noch sehen darf,” gibt Hauke zu und gießt unsere Plastiktassen randvoll mit echtem Blended Malt. Er hat mir den Whisky zur Feier des Tages mitgebracht. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie er daran gekommen ist. “Du hast ganz schön was riskiert für mich. Danke dafür.”

“Schon ok.”

“Du hättest dich wirklich vor das verdammte Auto geworfen, oder?”

“So betrachtet klingt das ziemlich dumm,” gebe ich zu. “Ich wollte ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Nicht nach dem, was er...”

Es tut weh, davon zu sprechen. Ich frage mich, ob es jemals aufhören wird, wehzutun.

Hauke dreht die Tasse in seinen großen Händen. “Tut mir leid wegen deines Freundes.”

“Ja. Ist nicht zu ändern.” Der Whisky brennt auf der Zunge und betäubt den Schmerz ein wenig. “Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, was passiert ist. Ich bin die ganze Zeit weggelaufen. Hat nicht funktioniert.”

“Und jetzt?”

“Jetzt muss es irgendwie weitergehen.” Ich streiche über die Bandage unter meinem Shirt. Das frische Tattoo ziept noch ein bisschen, aber das ist eine Kleinigkeit. Von meinem Oberarm aus lugt jetzt ein Waschbär zu mir auf, funkelnde Augen in einem lachenden Gesicht, bereit zum Sprung in die Matrix. “Die Sache mit dem Virus hätte ihm gefallen.”

Eine Weile hängen wir beide unseren Gedanken nach, während die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwindet und die Wolken lila färbt.

“Weißt du,” sagt Hauke bedächtig, “ich habe mit Chantal geredet. Die Gang hat was für sich, aber auf die Dauer ist sie ganz schön einseitig. Wir denken daran, auch ein Runnerteam zu bilden. Sie und ich und ein paar andere.” Er schaut mich schräg von der Seite an. “Würde dich das stören?”

Ein Team mit Chantal? Der Mann ist mutig.

“Nee, wieso? Solange ihr nicht bei uns wildert,” versichere ich ihm, und wir müssen beide lachen. Es ist ein lautes, befreiendes Lachen ohne wirklichen Grund, so wie ich nicht mehr gelacht habe, seit ein blinkender grüner Punkt zur roten Flatline wurde.

Und plötzlich fühlt sich der wackelige Balkon fast so an wie ein Zuhause.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of critical thinking about whether or not I'm guilty of "Bury Your Gays" here. Technically, yes. But cutting it out meant also cutting out the representation, and I do picture Riley as gay. The pattern of the story was important to me, because it also deals with my frustration about the "Fridging" trope. Here we have a dead lover whose agenda drives the story even after his death, and most importantly, he doesn't exist just to give the MC manpain and be conveniently forgotten once the next attractive person appears on the horizon. The end of the story marks the beginning of the healing process for Riley, but it's going to be a long road.


End file.
